mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kampf bis zum Ende
Kampf bis zum Ende ist die fünfte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die siebzigste der Serie. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub möchte Flaggenträger für Ponyville bei den Equestria-Spielen werden. Doch will Diamond Tiara ihre Konkurrenten ausbremsen. Inhalt Der Wettbewerb Heute darf die Ponyville Grundschule zwei Besondere Gäste begrüßen. Zum einen Ms. Harshwhinny vorsitzende der Jury der Equestria-Spiele. Die erklärt das es einen Wettbewerb für die Kinder geben soll. Ehe sie ins Detail gehen kann platz der zweite Gast Rainbow Dash rein und erzählt das die Kinder ein Programm auf die Beine stellen sollen. Der Gewinner darf die Ponyville Fahne bei den Equestria-Spielen tragen. Nach dem sie Rainbow zur ruhe gerufen hat erklärt Ms. Harshwhinny das die Kinder Teams Bilden und sich ein Programm zur Präsentation der Fahne ausdenken sollen. Bewertet wird Grazie, Stiel und Originalität. Rainbow Dash soll den Trainer geben. Rainbow ist deshalb qualifiziert weil sie selber mal Fahnenträgerin für Cloudsdale war. Nach einer erneuten Mahnung zur Professionalität, erklärt Ms. Harshwhinny das Rainbow die Kinder in den nächsten Drei Tagen vorbereiten soll und die Entscheidung im Kristall-Königreich fällt. Das wichtigste ist dass das Programm zeigen soll was den Ponys ihre Stadt bedeutet. Die Kinder sind Feuer und Flamme für die Sache, Was Ponyville ausmacht Nach der Schule überlegt das Trio was den Ponyville den nun ausmacht. Schnell kommen sie darauf das in ihrer Stadt Erdponys, Einhörner und Pegasi in Freundschaft leben. Die Kampfansage Der Schönheitsfleckenklub sieht sich schon als Gewinner. Doch davon lassen sich Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon nicht beeindrucken. Die meinen das Ponys ohne Schönheitsflecken eh nicht gewinne können. Das Trio nimmt die Herausforderung an. Proben Am nächsten Tag beobachten Tiara und Spoon heimlich die Probe des Trios die eine umwerfende Choreo auf die Beine gestellt haben. Der Schwachpunkt Die Choreo ist so gut das sie locker gewinnen können, doch da hat Tiara eine Idee. Sie setzte den dreien den Floh ins Ohr, dass ein Pegasus, der nicht fliegen kann, einen schlechten Eindruck mache und nicht gewinnen könne. Der Floh beißt und Scootaloo versucht verbissen das Fliegen zu schaffen. Ganz egal wie gut das eigentliche Programm ist. Fehlschlag Das Trio übt bis es nicht mehr kann und ist damit bei der Generalprobe so geschlaucht das es schief geht. Zu allem Überfluss ist der Wettbewerb schon Morgen. Ausserdem ist durch Scootaloos Verbissenheit, Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle der Spaß verflogen und sie gehen sich ausschlafen. Nur Scootaloo bleibt und trainiert die ganze Nacht. Scootaloos ausstieg Der Tag der Abreise ist gekommen. Doch Scootaloo ist von ihre Flugunfähigkeit so deprimiert das sie schon gar nicht mehr mit kommen will. Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle versuchen noch kurz sie umzustimmen doch gehen die Freundinnen im Streit auseinander. Kein Freund wird Zurückgelassen Als Rainbow Dash davon erfährt macht sie den Zweien klar das ein Team sich nicht von einem Freund trennt. Sie hält den Zug an und begleitet die zwei zu Scootaloo. Tiara und Spoon sehen sich schon am Ziel. Scootaloo räumt gerade ihr Zimmer aus als die Freunde auftauchen. Rainbow erklärt ihr das es egal ist ob sie fliegen kann oder nicht, denn ihre Idee ist großartig den sie zeigt genau was Ponyville ausmacht. Drei arten Ponys die in Freundschaft zusammenleben. Und wen sie nie fliegen wird, ihre Freunde mögen sie trotz dem. Große Versöhnung. Ins Kristall-Königreich Gemeinsam eilt der Schönheitsfleckenklub zum Kristall-Königreich. Der Gewinner ist … Die Show des Schönheitsfleckenklubs haut die Jury so vom Hocker das sogar die sonst so professionelle Ms. Harshwhinny kurz aus dem Häuschen ist wofür jetzt Rainbow sie an die Professionalität mahnt. Das Trio wird zu den Fahnenträgern Ponyvilles ernannt und freut sich schon auf Schönheitsflecken dafür. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:11: Die Equestria-Spiele sind angelehnt an den Olympischen-Spielen. *Z. 05:38: Laut Danile Ingram ist Hearts Strong as Horses inspiriert von modernen Disney Klassikern. *Z. 07:07: Scootaloo beim Crunchup ist eine Anspielung auf das Training in Rocky IV von 1985. Navboxen Kategorie:Vierte Staffel en:Flight to the Finish es:Volando Hacia la Meta pl:Przyjaźń uskrzydla pt:Voo ao Infinito ru:Flight to the Finish